Taylor Swift's new CD Harry Potter Lyric's
by spike4561
Summary: Taylor Swift's new CD Harry Potter Lyric's. Any pairing you want. New chapter every day hopefully. Can do other songs if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine: Taylor Swift**

**Ginny/ Harry**

You were in Hogwarts going into your second year

Left your aunt's house never looked back

I was a weaselly

With a fear boy's

Wondering how magic was started in the first place

I say can you believe it

I am lying on the couch

At the moment can you see it?

Yes, yes, yes

I can see it now

Do you remember we were screaming there by the water?

You saved my life there for the first time

You made girl out of tomboy youngest sister

You help to keep the evil wizards in line

Fast forward and you're taking on an evil man

You basically live at my place

We are closer and I can speak to you now.

I ask you what are Cornflakes?

But mum's got bills to pay

And you got it all fingered out

You made it hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about

Do you remember we were screaming there by the water?

You saved my life there for the first time

You made girl out of tomboy youngest sister

You help to keep the evil wizards in line

Do you remember the Hogwarts lights on the water?

A stormy sight to see, in our first night

You made girl out of tomboy youngest sister

You help to keep the evil wizards in line

And I remember that fight 3:40 am

You said every thing was out of our hands

You left us there and went to Voldemort

I braced my self for the goodbye

Coz I thought you were gone

But you took me by surprise

You jumped up and he was gone

You said

Do you remember we were screaming there by the water?

And every time I look at you I want to cry

I feel in love with a tomboy younger sister

I really wish she was mine

(Hold on we can make it last oh)

(Hold on never turn back)

You made girl out of tomboy youngest sister

You help to keep the evil wizards in line

(Hold on)

Do you believe it?

(Hold on)

Never turn back

(Hold on)

Never look back

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can see it now

(See it now see it now)


	2. Chapter 2

**rogue4ever**: lolz i love your idea next one can u do Hermione/harry it would be interesting :D

**FRED ISNT DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT: **lol! i dont rly like Gin/Harry, but that was rly funny!

**

* * *

**

**Sparks Fly**

**Hermione/ Harry **

**For** **rogue4ever**

The way you think is like a full length brain storm

You help me keep my cards

You're the kinds of bossy you send my running

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just to far to touch

Close enough

That you couldn't see what I was thinking of

Pick everything up

Met me in the shinning rain

Hug me on the sidewalk

Give your self the pain

Coz I saw sparks fly

When ever you smile

Give me, with those brown eyes baby

As the owls go down

Eat your Campbell's hot

Even when I'm not around

Coz I see sparks fly

When ever you smile

Ron's mum did forget to remind me

That you really hate deer

You crunch me once

And it's really something

You find out I'm better

If you know what I mean

I am a guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know you would

(Beat me up)

And I could wait patiently but

I really wish you would

Pick everything up

Met me in the shinning rain

Hug me on the sidewalk

Give your self the pain

Coz I see sparks fly

When ever you smile

Give me, with those brown eyes baby

As the owls go down

Eat your Campbell's hot

Even when I'm not around

Coz I see sparks fly

When ever you smile

You ran your fingers through my hair

And watch the press go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

Just right enough to make it feel wrong

Believe me I like to glum in gary

I whisper soft and slow

I'm interstated by you baby

Like a fireworks show

Pick everything up

Met me in the shinning rain

Hug me on the sidewalk

Give your self the pain

Coz I see sparks fly

When ever you smile

Give me, with those brown eyes baby

As the owls go down

Eat your Campbell's hot

Even when I'm not around

Coz I see sparks fly

When ever you smile

Sm-smile oh baby smile

Sparks fly


	3. Chapter 3

rogue4ever: thank u! loved it! could u do hermione/draco or hermione/fred next? ;D

sorry Rogue I'm gonna do another one with Hermione and Harry next because JazzGirl123 asked for it. And I wanted to have another couple before Hermione again but you can have Hermione and Fred in Dear John or The story of us.

JazzGirl123: YES! HarryxHermione4ever! I know you just did HxHr but could you do them with Speak Now? Where Harry's marryin' Ginny but Hermione doesn't want that? Please? Update soon!

Ok JazzGirl you are next in the mix speak now is next and it will be for you

JazzGirl123: Cool idea, very original.

**Back to December**

**Draco/ Ginny**

I'm so glad you didn't try and hit me

How's life? Tell me how is Harry

I haven't seen him in a while

You've been great

Busier then ever

No talk

We look out at the weather

Your guard is up

And I drink wine

Because the last time you saw me

Is stuck in the back of my mind

I gave you roses and you asked me to die

So this is choking back my pride

Cowering in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to September all the time

Turns out freedom ain't nothing but hating you

Wishing I never forgot what I had when you were mine

I go back to September turn around make it alright

And I go back to September all the time

Theses days I haven't been eating

Staying up playing Taylor swift coz she the best

When my birthday came

And you didn't write

Then I think about summer

All the time that we had

I watch you laugh at me broom side

And I relisted I loved you

You looked bored

Then the war came the dark days

When fear crept into our mind

You'd give you heaven above

But all I gave you was time

So this is choking back my pride

Cowering in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to September all the time

Turns out freedom ain't nothing but hating you

Wishing I never forgot what I had when you were mine

I go back to September turn around make it alright

And I go back to September all the time

I miss your hexing

Your bitter smile

So good to me

So right

How I held you in my arms that night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

If we tried again

I swear I'll love you more

If I could

I would go back in time and change my own mind

But I can't

If you don't want me to stalk you anymore I understand

So this is choking back my pride

Cowering in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to September

Turns out freedom ain't nothing but hating you

Wishing I never forgot what I had when you were mine

I go back to September turn around make it alright

I go back to September all the time try to change my own mind

And I go back to September all the time

All the time


	4. Chapter 4

**Speak now**

**For Jazzgirl123**

**Harry/ Hermione**

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be ruining a white vile accusation

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be settling for the wrong girl

I sneak in and see our friends

And here welcoming family all dressed in orange

And she is giggling with a bride's maid

Somewhere in the back

Wearing a dress shaped like a cauldron cake

This is surely not what you thought I would be

I lose my self in a day dream

Where you stand and say

I won't say yes run away now

I'll meat you when you're out of the synagogue

At the back door

Don't wait till I say a single vow

I need to hear you out

So you BETTER speak now

Fun, wands are exchanged

And the band starts to play a song

That sounds like a Voldemort theme

And I am sitting in the back row

Not wanting to see the lovely bride to be

She looks like a beauty queen

And I hope that you wish it was me

You wish it was me

Where you stand and say

I won't say yes run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the synagogue

At the back door

Don't wait till I say a single vow

I need to hear you out

So you BETTER speak now

Don't say yes fly away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the synagogue

At the back door

Don't wait my time is running out

So I BETTER speak now

(Said speak now)

I herd the priest say speak now or hold your peace

There's a silent's there's my last chance

I try to stand with shaking hands

I can't take those eyes on me

Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be ruining a white vile accusation

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be settling for the wrong girl

Don't say yes run away now

I'll meat you when you're out of the synagogue

At the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

So I BETTER speak now

Don't say yes fly away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the synagogue

At the back door

Don't wait my time is running out

So I BETTER speak now


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear John**

**Hermione/ Fred **

**For: ****rogue4ever**

Lone were the days when my nights

Once revolved around you

Counting the foot steps

Praying the floor would fall though

Again

Your mother accused me of losing my mind

I swore I was fine

You dung bomb the blue sky

And let it all rain

And I lived in your joke game

But you keep changing the rules

Wondering what version of you

I might get on the floo tonight

Well I did hang up and this song is to let you know why

Dear Fred

I see it now you are standing on your head

Don't you think I was too young to mess with?

The girl in robes cried on the way home

Shudda known

Maybe it's me and my blind eating skills are to blame

Maybe it's you and you sick need

To give cake and take it away

And you'll add my name to that short list of traders

Who can't really stand

And I regret how I didn't listen

When they said fly as fast as you can

Dear Fred

I see it now you are standing on your head

Don't you think I was too young to mess with?

The girl in robes cried on the way home

Dear Fred

I see it all now it was dead

Don't you think 17 to young to be played?

By your strange twister games

Well I loved you so

I Shudda known

You are an expert at joking

And keeping life funny

Never empress by me

O'ing my tests

All the girls that you make cry

Have tried a drug –ice- coz you at there rat

But I took your wand

Before you burned down the school

I'm shinning like firewhisky

Over your sad empty dad

Dear Fred

I see it now you are standing on your head

Don't you think I was too young to mess with?

The girl in robes cried on the way home

I see it now you are standing on your head

Don't you think I was too young to mess with?

The girl in robes cried on the way home

Thought I am pregnant with your son

I Shudda known

You Shudda known

(Don't you think I was too young?)

(Shudda known)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mean**

**Hermione /Draco**

**In second year**

**Don't worry I'm a Dramione fan too**

You with your words like curses

And hex's and spells that you use aganced me

You knocked me off my feet again

Made me feel like a mudblood

You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm hurting

You picking on the weaker wizard

You can't take me down with only one blow

But you don't know you don't know

Someday I'll be saving the wizening world

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hit me

And all you gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You with your witching like cries

And your family tries

And you're humiliating

You have pointed out my floors again

Like I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out coz that never impresses you

I just wanna feel ok again

I bet you dad pushed you round

He really made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

Coz you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be saving the wizening world

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hit me

And all you gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

I can see you years from now

In the leaky cauldron

Talking about a quidditch game

With that same old loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunken' on about the some fucked things

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar

And a ferret

And without a life

And mean

And mean

And mean

And mean

But someday I'll be saving the wizening world

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hit me

And all you gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be saving the wizening world

(Why you gotta be so)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so)

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so)

And all you gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of us**

**Draco / Pansy**

I used to think we would tell the story of us

How we met and snitches flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was a spot next to you

Now I'm searching to table for an empty seat

Coz lately I don't even know what side you're on

Oh a simply computation, miscommunication

Leads to fall outs

Some many things I wish I knew

So many wall that I can't brake though

Now I'm standing alone in the crowed hall

And you're avoiding me

And I'm dyeing to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all when old

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How did we end up this way?

Nervously pulling your close and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

I started to think how we'd tell the story of us how I was losing my mind

When I saw you there

But you held your pride

Instead of me

Oh you scared to see the ending

Why are we defending this little nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

I've never heard screams quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in the crowed hall

And you're avoiding me

And I'm dyeing to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all when old

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This used to be a contest

Of who could act the meanest

But why did you decide to change your side

The battle over and done now

We all laid our armor down

And you said you'd rather love then fight

So many thing that I wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in the crowed hall

And you're avoiding me

And I'm dyeing to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all when old

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

And you're avoiding me

And I'm dyeing to know is it killing you like its killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all when coz we all went down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

Ok hi guys this one need so explanation. It's after the war and Draco switched sides and this is Pansy wanting to know if they are still together most of these lyrics are the same coz they are so right for this couple.

Thank you for reading


End file.
